020514doirtlaloc
08:05 -- galactoidArrival GA spin-dances down the hallway, whistling as she goes. -- 08:07 -- greatTenochtitlan GT looks up from his sick ass Trolltec husktop -- 08:07 GT: Yo 08:07 GA: sup tlaloc sup sup hey hows it goin 08:08 GT: Killing Ganon 08:08 GT: Rupeex 08:08 GA: sounds fun 08:09 GA: so, i heard youre kismesises with seriad? 08:09 GT: Emulatorx are badaxx, you don't even have to pay for- 08:09 GT: Who told you 08:09 GA: she did 08:10 GA: we're matesprits now~ 08:11 GT: Wha 08:12 GA: yeah maenam and ryspor made us a sick tandem hoodie and everything 08:13 -- greatTenochtitlan's GT'S face contorts into disgust -- 08:13 GT: Ew 08:13 GA: what? its connected at he wrist so we hold hands 08:14 GT: Firxt of all, I wax talking about LIKING XERIAD AX A PERXON 08:14 GT: But the xweater ix pretty ew too 08:15 GA: no way! -Dina holds up the orange and sky blue super fashionable hoodie- see? its awesome! and i know you hate her, but i love her 08:15 GA: so its good that were friends because we might hang out together now, yknow? 08:16 GT: ...Do you make out in girl form or what 08:17 -- greatTenochtitlan GT looks back at his husktop and starts mashing keys furiously -- 08:17 GA: no! i mean, maybe we will, but the armor and wings and stuff would kinda get in the way of hugs. weve only made out like, once, anyway 08:18 GT: XHIT... no wait I have a fairy 08:18 -- greatTenochtitlan GT turns back to Doir -- 08:18 -- galactoidArrival GA sits down next to him. -- 08:18 GT: When'd you make out 08:19 GA: oh, yesterday after falling in the fountain together 08:19 GA: water temple, huh? 08:20 GT: The worxt 08:20 -- galactoidArrival GA nods her head in agreement. -- 08:20 GT: What fountain 08:20 GA: the one in the main room that now has some flowers in it 08:21 GA: heh, too bad i repaired nulls eyes on the floor or i could have pushed her in, eheheheh 08:22 GT: Nullx eyex? 08:22 GA: yeah jack gave her robo eyes but they broke so i helped fix them 08:23 GA: nothing too difficult really, just hyperadvanced twink technology which somehow can still fail from normal technology problems 08:24 GT: Null ix xo deep in hix fucking pocket 08:24 GT: It'x almoxt a xhame 08:24 GA: everyones on the 'null is evil scum' train, huh 08:25 GT: Nah 08:26 GT: Nullar Etrorx ix on Nullar Etrorx' xide 08:26 GA: but there arent really concrete sides, are there? 08:26 GT: Xhe'x a bitch, but xhe can at leaxt tell ux more about Jack and hix bullxhit rulex 08:27 GA: nearly everyones on their own side first, their friends/team/romanctic partners second 08:29 GT: ... 08:29 GT: Man, what the fuck 08:29 GT: I didn't do anything to Jack 08:30 GT: And now I'm fucking dead! 08:30 GA: neither did i, nor ryspor 08:30 GA: sucks bro, but thats just how it is 08:31 -- greatTenochtitlan GT slams his computer closed -- 08:31 GT: AND NOW I'M FUCKING DEAD AGAIN! 08:32 GA: um 08:32 GA: do you like, need a hug or something 08:33 GT: No! 08:34 GA: well okay then 08:35 GT: I didn't go bumbling around xome xtupid tomb, where doex he get the authority to take livex arbitrarily?! 08:36 GA: he beat the game already, and now hes a super powerful hacker 08:36 GA: the strong devour the weak, and dont deny that we're all weaklings 08:36 GA: bc only the weakest do that, yo 08:36 GT: But there are plenty of people weaker than ME 08:37 GA: weak might not mean exactly what you think it means 08:38 GT: ... 08:38 GA: im tryna be all wise here ya gotta go along with it and have some kinda epiphany 08:39 GA: i mean howre you gonna do the hero thing when theres no wise old douche to tell you something thatll change your life 08:40 GT: I don't want to be a hero! 08:40 GA: this is like, the bottom of your heroic apotheosis man, where you wont accept that youre a hero, and shit sucks, and then you go on a journey and save the day 08:41 GA: also why dont you want to be a hero 08:41 GA: being a hero is awesome, ya save the day and stuff 08:43 GT: Xhut up 08:44 GA: oh well okay then, no inspirational heroic speech for you 08:47 GT: Fine! 08:47 GA: nope ive lost my rythym and run out of hero words 08:48 GA: keepin them all for myself, im gonna be the hero, itll be me 08:49 GA: anyway im gonna go, see ya later tlaloc 08:49 -- galactoidArrival GA gets up and walks away with a wave. -- 08:50 -- greatTenochtitlan GT silently chokes back hot brown tears -- 08:56 GT: L-later